wicked_broadway_musicalfandomcom-20200213-history
Wicked cast lists
'CURRENT PRODUCTIONS' Boston,MA * First Preview: 'October 18, 2016 * '''Opening Night: '''October 27, 2016. * '''Venue: '''Boston Opera House Current Boston,MA Cast '''Principals '(in order of appearance) *Aurora as Glinda *Flynn Rider as Witch's Father *Belle as Witch's Mother *Cinderella as Midwife *Elsa as Elphaba *Mulan as Nessarose *Prince Charming as Boq *Daisy Duck as Madame Morrible *John Smith as Doctor Dillamond *Prince Naveen as Fiyero *Goofy as The Wizard *Aladdin as Chistery 'Monkeys,Students,Denziens of the Emerald City,Palace Guards and Other Citizens of Oz: '''Snow White,Joy,Jasmine,Woody,Cinderella,Jessie,Rapunzel,Peter pan,Alice,Launchpad Mcquack,Minnie Mouse,Tigger,Prince Eric,Donald Duck,Flynn Rider,Aladdin,Manny Garcia,Belle. '''Standbys: '''Standby for Elphaba - Esmeralda. for Glinda - Mary poppins. '''Understudies: '''Understudy for Elphaba - Snow White. For Glinda - Cinderella. For The Wizard and Doctor Dillamond - Flynn Rider,Prince Phillip. For Madame Morrible - Minnie Mouse,Rapunzel. For Fiyero - Prince Phillip,Aladdin. For Nessarose - Belle,Wendy Darling. For Boq - Prince Phillip,Flynn Rider. For Chistery - Jiminy Cricket,Tigger,Peter pan. For Witch's Father - Manny Garcia,Prince Phillip. For Witch's Mother and Midwife - Wendy Darling,Rapunzel,Jessie. '''Swings: '''Prince Phillip,Wendy Darling,Jiminy Cricket,Darkwing Duck. '''Asst. Dance Captain/Swing: '''Fairy Godmother. Original Boston,MA Cast '''Principals '(in order of appearance) * Aurora as Glinda * Flynn Rider as Witch's Father * Belle as Witch's Mother * Cinderella as Midwife * Elsa as Elphaba * Mulan as Nessarose * Prince Charming as Boq * Daisy Duck as Madame Morrible * John Smith as Doctor Dillamond * Prince Naveen as Fiyero * Goofy as The Wizard * Aladdin as Chistery '''Monkeys,Students,Denziens of the Emerald City,Palace Guards and Other Citizens of Oz: '''Snow White,Joy,Jasmine,Woody,Cinderella,Jessie,Rapunzel,Peter pan,Alice,Launchpad Mcquack,Minnie Mouse,Tigger,Prince Eric,Donald Duck,Flynn Rider,Aladdin,Manny Garcia,Belle. '''Standbys: '''Standby for Elphaba - Esmeralda. for Glinda - Mary poppins. '''Understudies: '''Understudy for Elphaba - Snow White. For Glinda - Cinderella. For The Wizard and Doctor Dillamond - Flynn Rider,Prince Phillip. For Madame Morrible - Minnie Mouse,Rapunzel. For Fiyero - Prince Phillip,Aladdin. For Nessarose - Belle,Wendy Darling. For Boq - Prince Phillip,Flynn Rider. For Chistery - Jiminy Cricket,Tigger,Peter pan. For Witch's Father - Manny Garcia,Prince Phillip. For Witch's Mother and Midwife - Wendy Darling,Rapunzel,Jessie. '''Swings: '''Prince Phillip,Wendy Darling,Jiminy Cricket,Darkwing Duck. '''Asst. Dance Captain/Swing: '''Fairy Godmother. Boston Cast Replacement History Noted: Only replacements of principal characters are noted * '''Esmeralda '''Temporarily replaced Elsa as '''Elphaba '''on November 15, 2016. * '''Elsa '''returned to the role of '''Elphaba '''on November 29, 2016. * '''Bert '''replaced Prince Charming as '''Boq '''on December 13, 2016. Boston Standby Replacement History * '''Snow White Second '''replaced Esmeralda as the standby for '''Elphaba '''on November 15, 2016. * '''Esmerald '''returned to the role of standby for '''Elphaba '''on November 29, 2016. * '''Princess Sofia '''replaced Mary poppins as the standby for '''Glinda '''on December 13, 2016. * '''Princess Elena '''replaced Esmeralda as the standby for '''Elphaba '''on January 17, 2017. Boston Understudy Replacement History * '''Megara '''replaced Snow White as the understudy for '''Elphaba '''on November 15, 2016. * '''Snow Prince '''replaced Aladdin as the second understudy for '''Fiyero '''on November 15, 2016. * '''Kristoff '''replaced Snow Prince as the second understudy for '''Fiyero '''on November 29, 2016. * '''Megara '''replaced Wendy Darling as the second understudy for '''Nessarose '''on December 13, 2016. * '''Doc Mcstuffins Second '''replaced Rapunzel as the second understudy for '''Madame Morrible '''on January 17, 2016. * '''Wendy Darling '''replaced Cinderella as the understudy for '''Glinda '''on January 17, 2016. Boston Additional Cover History Noted: The following performers were not Members of the Company at the time. They were called in on short notice due to the likelihood of the indisposition, or in some cases actual indisposition, of all Current actors at that time. '''Upcoming PRODUCTIONS Bristol,United Kingdom * 'First Preview: '''January 29, 2018 * '''Opening Night: '''February 8, 2018 * '''Venue: '''Bristol Hippodrome Original Bristol Cast '''Principals '(in order of appearance) * To Be Announced as Glinda * To Be Announced as Witch's Father * To Be Announced as Witch's Mother * To Be Announced as Midwife * To Be Announced as Elphaba * To Be Announced as Nessarose * To Be Announced as Boq * To Be Announced as Madame Morrible * To Be Announced as Doctor Dillamond * To Be Announced as Fiyero * To Be Announced as The Wizard * To Be Announced as Chistery '''Monkeys,Students,Denziens of the Emerald City,Palace Guards and Other Citizens of Oz: '''To Be Announced. '''Standbys: '''To Be Announced. '''Understudies: '''To Be Announced. '''Swings: '''To Be Announced. '''Asst. Dance Captains/Swings: '''To Be Announced. '''Dance Captains: '''To Be Announced.